Everybody Sneezes
by Little Miss Maybe
Summary: America asks to go to the park with England, and at first, everything seems absolutely perfect. But then, drama soon strikes! Can England stop America from hating him? Hinted at USUK, complete nonsense story. Go look somewhere else for some actual depth.


**WARNING: This is a silly, complete nonsense story in the guise of something with actual depth. If you were looking for something deep, I'd advise you to keep searching. If you were looking for something silly, however, go right ahead and read this.**

"Hey, Arthur, it's so nice out! Wanna go take a walk or something?"

The question took England completely by surprise. He looked into America's grinning face and felt his own begin to heat up. He looked down again and muttered, "S-Sure…" America's grin widened and he grabbed England's arm.

"C'mon, let's go!" he said eagerly. He started pulling England along impatiently. England sighed and allowed himself to be dragged.

They soon reached the park. America darted around to-and-fro yelling something about wanting to find an ice cream truck. England hung back, watching the younger nation in amusement. Suddenly the smile faded from his face as he felt his nose start to itch. Memories swirled around in his head as he recalled all those girls in the past that had rejected him because of this.

_"Gentleman don't sneeze!"_

The familiar line repeated itself in his head. And here he was, in a pollinated park with America – about to sneeze. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold it in. He wouldn't let something stupid like this ruin his chances with America.

"Hey, Iggy!" called America cheerfully. He ran over, jumping up and down enthusiastically. "I found an ice cream truck! Come on, let's go!"

"O-Okay…" England managed to mumble through his teeth. He winced slightly as his nose started to burn.

"Hm? Iggy, what's wrong? You're making a really weird face," America said, frowning.

"M'okay," England just barely replied.

"You sure?" America sounded worried. England gave a quick nod, but America didn't look convinced. "Okay…" He turned away and ran towards the ice cream truck, yelling over his shoulder, "Let's go get ice cream!"

As soon as America was out of earshot, England covered his nose with his hands and gave a small "achoo!" Rubbing his nose in relief, he followed America.

"What flavor do you want, Iggy?" America asked, his huge, goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, um, I don't want any," England said, not bothering to correct America about the use of his nickname.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." America shrugged and started pouring over the list of flavors. England had to chuckle at his wide-eyed delight.

But then his nose started to itch again.

He quickly put his hand over his nose and turned away from America. His eyes started to water slightly and his nose was stinging more than ever.

America finished paying for the ice cream and trotted over to England, whistling cheerfully.

"Hey Iggy, look! They had the Firecracker!" America called, pointing at the red, white, and blue ice pop in his hand. England just nodded. America's smile faded and he asked worriedly, "England, what's wrong? You've been acting weird."

"It's nothing," England managed to choke out. But America wasn't ready to drop the subject yet.

"England?" he said quietly. "Please tell me what's going on." England didn't respond, choosing instead to stare at the floor with his hand over his nose. America cocked his head to one side, his curious blue eyes boring holes into the top of England's head.

"England?"

The single word, like a clear bell, sent shivers down England's spine. Without realizing it, his eyes were beginning to fill up with tears.

"England?" America repeated, kneeling down so he could look up into England's face. "Wha… Are you crying?" he asked incredulously. "What happened? Hey…" He reached up and tenderly wiped the frustrated tears from England's eyes. England gasped at the contact, shock overriding his will not to sneeze.

"Ah…" He caught himself and quickly covered his nose again, but it was too late. He couldn't stop himself.

"Ah…"

"England?"

"Ah…" His nose was burning like a hot glue gun had shot him in the face.

"England, what-" England cut America off with a quick, half-hearted shove, pushing the American onto the ground.

"G-Go…" England choked through his teeth. He couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he couldn't sneeze in front of America.

"England! What's wrong?" The younger country sounded worried, but England couldn't really tell. His vision was blurred by half-formed tears and he wasn't focusing on listening to anything. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he could vaguely see a pair of blue eyes.

"England?"

His nose was on fire. He squeezed his wet eyes shut, but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ah… Gxkstou!"

America stifled a laugh. "Dude, what kind of noise was _that_?" England glared at him.

"It was a sneeze," the Brit said matter-of-factly. He froze and his stomach dropped when he realized what he'd done. "I… Sneezed…" he whispered. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He felt an immense wave of hopelessness was over him. He'd lost him… The person closest to him, gone, just like that. Damn it, why did he have to screw up like that?

"Uh… Dude?" America chuckled good-naturedly and patted England on the head. "You sneezed. Big deal, everybody sneezes!"

"G-Gentleman don't…" England whimpered miserably. He curled up his knees to his chest and rested his head on his legs. "Now you'll hate me…" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"What?" America laughed. "England, I could _never_hate you!"

"Yeah, just wait'll two months…" muttered a boy a little ways away to himself.

"Shut up!" hissed the older girl with him. America stared at the couple for a few moments, then shook his head and turned back to England.

"Anyway, as I was saying," he continued. "It was just a sneeze, right? Why would I hate you for something stupid like that?"

"Oh, you just wait… In two months…" the boy commented quietly. The girl poked him in the neck angrily.

"Ssh, you're ruining it!" she growled softly. America gaped at them, visibly alarmed.

"Uh…" He tore his attention away and back to England. He seemed shaken. "Uh, so, yeah. I'll always be here for you, dude!" The boy snickered and the girl poked him in the neck again.

England chose to ignore the strange pair and focus on what America was saying. "Y… You don't hate me?" he whispered incredulously. America grinned.

"No way, dude," he assured. "Never." He stood up and offered his hand to England. "Need help, old man?" His voice was light and sunny. England looked into America's honest, sparkling eyes, and he felt his heart speed up a little. He smiled and took the other man's hand.

_He'll never desert me…_

**-2 Months Later-**

"I hate you!"

_**To Be Continued~**_

_Yes, that last part was a reference to my other story, "I Hate You." XD And those two kids were my little brother Aaron and me. Wee~_

_R&R please!  
><em>


End file.
